rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ra'Jah O'Hara
Ra'Jah Davenport O'Hara,, conocida como Ra'jah O'Hara, es el nombre escénico de Benni Miller, es una concursante de la Temporada 11 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Origen Nombre Drag El nombre drag de Ra'Jah fue dado por su madre drag, Sha'Nyia Ellis Narcisse. Anteriormente había competido en concursos de belleza bajo el nombre "Ra'jah O'Hara Narcisse". Ambos, su segundo nombre y apellido, vienen de el hecho de que es miembro de "House of Davenport", así como de "House of O'Hara". RuPaul's Drag Race Ra'Jah es de Dallas, Texas, donde todo es más grande, mejor y descarado. Una reina bailarina conocida por sus patadas, splits y el destrozar la pista de baile, la "D" en el nombre de Ra'Jah es de Davenport; lo cual la volvió el tercer miembro del elenco de la temporada 11 en ser parte de la dinastía Daveport. Tras ser posicionada como las tres peores durante su limitada presentación en el programa, Ra'Jah se volvió la asesina de lipsyncs de la Temporada 11 tras eliminar a Honey Davenport, Mercedes Iman Diamond y Scarlet Envy con sus presentaciones con gran energía. Eventualmente fue eliminada por A'keria Chanel Davenport en el Episodio 7. Estilo El estilo de Ra'Jah es divertido y creativo, donde toma la alta costura volviéndola un poco más de calle. Criada en el Sur, tiene una gran personalidad y "es una persona real de pies a cabeza". Ra'Jah se asegura que sus presentaciones sean pulcras, bellas y graciosas. Puede cantar, bailar, actuar e incluso hacer una vuelta hacia atrás. Frase de Entrada "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Ra'Jah O'Hara's in the house and I hope you came to play." Frases memorables * “Have you ever seen someone finger paint with their feet? That’s Yvie’s mug. No, bitch, You could never. A girl that looks like you, smells like you, acts like you? No, ma’am. An ugly girl could never come for a pretty girl. No. It’s an ugly bitch like you crawling out of the swamp to come for me? Mm-mm, girl. I’m over it.” (sobre Yvie Oddly atacándola) * "She looks like the crypt keeper, so she had to be Kellyanne." (sobre Yvie Oddly) * "Bootyhole! *''ríe''*" * "Like, bitch, do you bathe?" * "I'm not gagging." * "I mean I'm gagging from, like, the smell." * “I really feel like we shouldn’t read it.” (sobre el mensaje escrito en labial de Scarlet Envy) * “I'm so tired of bitches and their lies.” Curiosidades *La madre drag de Ra'Jah es Shay'Nyia Ellis Narcisse, cuya madre drag es Silkie O'Hara Munro, cuya madre drag es Kelexis Davenport. Otras hijas Drag de Kelexis incluyen concursantes anteriores como Sahara Davenport y Kennedy Davenport, así como a Armani Nicole Davenport (madre drag de A'keria Chanel Davenport), Deja Davenport (madre drag de Honey Davenport) y Chevelle Brooks (madre drag de Jiggly Caliente). *Ra'Jah está empatada con A'keria Chanel Davenport y Honey Davenport como la 4ta concursante de House of Davenport en aparecer en el programa, siendo la primera Sahara Davenport, segunda Kennedy Davenport y la tercera Monét X Change, quien anteriormente se presentaba como "Monét X Change Davenport". *Es la 4ta concursante con el apellido O'Hara en aparecer en el programa, seguidos de Phi Phi O'Hara, Eureka O'Hara y Asia O'Hara. *Fue emparejada con Ginger Minj en el minidesafío de la sesión de fotos. *Ra'Jah está emperada con Carmen Carrera y Roxxxy Andrews (en All Stars 2) con el peor récord de rendimiento en el Sistema de Puntuación "Dusted or Busted", las tres teniendo un total de -8. *Ra'Jah es la quinta reina en ser nominada a eliminación cuatro veces, siguiendo a Coco Montrese en la temporada 5, Kennedy Davenport en All Stars 3, Srimala y Kana Warrior ambas en Drag Race Thailand (Temporada 2). Incluyendo a Roxxxy Andrews, es la sexta concursante en ser nominada a eliminación más de tres veces. **Es además la primera de estas reinas en llegar a esto sin tener una victoria en desafíos principales. **Es la segunda reina en la versión estadounidense en hacer lipsync cuatro veces mientras es nominada a eliminación, después de Coco Montrese. Galería Temporada 11 Looks Ra'jah_D_Ohara.jpg|Promo Look RajahS11.jpg|Promo Look Ra'JahO'HaraS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look Ra'JahEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look Ra'JahMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Ginger Minj Ra'JahLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look Ra'JahZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Capricorn Ra'JahFringeLook.png|Fringe Look Ra'JahOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look RajahTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look RajahWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look RajahMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look Ra'JahGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look Ra'JahFarmLook.png| Farm to Runway Look Ra'JahReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look Ra'JahFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look Redes Sociales * Ra'jah Sitio | Instagram | Twitter Navegación en:Ra'jah O'Hara Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de Texas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Davenports Categoría:House of O'Hara Categoría:Nacidas en 1985 Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Capricornio Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Cuatro Nominaciones Categoría:Séptima Eliminada Categoría:Noveno Lugar